


Smidge of Red

by simsadventures



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsadventures/pseuds/simsadventures
Summary: When you figure out your landlord is a vampire, and a hot one at that, your Twilight fantasy might come true. And so you create a little ruse to achieve what you want. Funny, because your landlord wants exactly the same thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Smidge of Red

You checked yourself in the mirror again and smirked evilly. Today was the day you’d seduce your landlord. It has been a long time in the making, but you finally grew some balls and set your mind on the target.   
You weren’t some villainous mastermind, so the only thing you were actually going to do was to a) parade yourself in a tacky outfit, AKA a leather skirt and a crop-top which accentuated both your breasts and your neck, and b) tell him that you have no money for the rent.   
It was a risky plan because there was this possibility that he wasn’t interested in you at all, and so he would just laugh at your outfit and send your ass packing from the apartment. But you would deal with that if it came to that point. 

Which you certainly hoped it wouldn’t because it would be such a shame if you couldn’t live out your Twilight fantasy. You grew up on those books and movies, and you would be lying if you said there wasn’t a night or two you hoped to wake up to Edward staring at you.   
Well… not really because that would be creepy as fuck, but still. Little did you know at that time that all those stories were true, to a certain extent. It was much later in your life that you realised vampires and werewolves and witches were all real, while you were just an ordinary mortal in the fascinating mix.   
But once you learned the truth, your fascination pretty much ended. Because it was suddenly a reality and a pretty scary one at that, so you just kept your head low and went about your life as if nothing changed. 

That was until you moved to New York, to this tiny apartment in Brooklyn, and met your landlord. He was a stunning man, and by that, you meant that he could have been a love child of Calvin Klein model and a God. That’s how fucking perfect he was.   
At first, you just secretly admired him but did nothing about it. But the longer you lived there, and the more often you met him on the hallway, you realised two things: you were extremely attracted to that man and wanted to have crazy-hot sex with him against some wall, and that he was a vampire.   
Not that he would parade his fangs on a daily basis. He was actually much better at hiding his true identity than some other vampires you have met.   
Still, you were like a freaking Sherlock sometimes. So it didn’t come as a surprise to you when you found him fucking a girl in an alley while his fangs were deep in her neck.   
But what was surprising was just how much it riled you up. They both looked so lost in pleasure, that Bucky barely noticed you, but when he did, he just winked at you and continued with his work. 

And you couldn’t stop thinking about it ever since. While at first, you thought you’d just push the memory out of your head, it got more challenging every time you saw Bucky because he would constantly let his tongue slide over his teeth, or drink something from a metal container, as if taunting you.   
So it was now or never, in your mind. You give yourself an appreciative nod once you applied your red lipstick, and set on the journey, which would hopefully end by your lipstick smeared all over your face.

  
You were so giddy you almost couldn’t contain yourself as you walked towards his apartment. You knew he would be at home, because he always was at this hour, and you knew that because his apartment was directly above yours, so you heard him coming and going all the time, even if you didn’t want to.   
The knock on the door was soft, and you thought about knocking again, but then the beautiful man stood in front of you, with a smug smile on his kissable lips. He looked utterly fuckable since he only wore a pair of washed-off jeans which were hanging low on his hips, and nothing else.   
Fuck, he looked like a better version of the Fifty Shades guy… what was his name, Victor? Hm, something like that. Never mind, you told yourself, as you tried to close your mouth before a fly flew in it. 

“Afternoon, doll. What can I do for you?” He smirked, and you bit your lip, trying to contain a moan just from the gravel in his voice. This man would be the death of you, maybe even a literal one, but you would gladly give him your life if it meant you could spend the last minutes of your life fucking.   
You just hoped this vampire wasn’t like Edward, some mind-reading weirdo, because you’d be super screwed. Your brain was flooded with the images of you two going at in the sheets, but because he was smirking like an idiot the whole time, you couldn’t tell if he knew what effect he had on you. 

“I need to speak to you, Mr Barnes. It’s about my rent,” you said, trying to sound as innocent as you could.   
His features darkened a little, but he stepped away from the door and beckoned you to follow him.   
When you closed the door behind you, you made a mental check- the first step was done. Now on to the next part. 

“I thought I told you to call me Bucky, didn’t I, Y/N?” He rasped, and you just wordlessly nodded.  
“So, what was it with your rent that you wanted to discuss?” He asked as he sat on the leather sofa in the middle of the living room, looking like the king of the world.   
His knees were wide apart, and you had a hard time swallowing because your mouth suddenly felt like a freaking Sahara desert.   
You cleared your throat and shifted from one foot to another. You would have sat down, but because he didn’t offer it to, you thought it was best to just keep standing. And from the smile on his face, you knew he was enjoying torturing you all too much. 

“I’ve been having some financial issues lately, and I just wanted to ask if you could maybe postpone the due date a little? Or… maybe we could come to some sort of an agreement?” You suggested innocently, and for a second, you would have sworn his eyes flashed bright red.   
He was in front of you in a blink of an eye, and you gasped out loud when you saw him standing so close to you.

“Well, I think we can come up with something doll. There is actually something you could help me with, but I don’t want to assume things. So, tell me, what are you willing to do?”  
“Anything,” you said all too quickly, and your voice sounded stranded. Wow… you have never heard anybody sound more desperate than you did just then.   
Bucky hummed low in his throat and brought his hand to caress your cheek. You sucked in a breath and closed your eyes, enjoying his touch all too much. But he didn’t stop at your cheek, his hand travelled to your hairline and went south along your throat to your collarbone. 

He applied the slightest pressure there, and your heart started hammering against your ribcage. One would have thought that standing so close to a vampire would send you in a frenzy, but the only thing in the frenzy were your panties, which were growing damp by each passing second.   
“Open your eyes, Y/N,” Bucky growled, and you listened to him in a heartbeat, looking him deep in the eyes. 

He smirked before he lowered his head to your level, and just when you thought he was going to kiss you, he got even lower and started sucking on your neck.   
Your hands flew to his shoulders for support, and you couldn’t hold in the wanton moan leaving your lips. Bucky growled audibly this time and snaked his arms around your waist, bring you closer while he sucked hickeys on your neck and shoulder. 

“I knew you’d come after you saw me with that chick. I knew you couldn’t keep away, doll. And I’m so fucking glad you’re here. Your blood is sweet even from afar, and I can’t fucking wait to taste it for real. Would you like that? Feeding me a little while I fuck you into oblivion?” Bucky whispered against the shell of your ear, and the grip you had on his shoulder became almost like an iron.

Your voice was nowhere to be found, so you just nodded and thrust your throat to Bucky’s face, which just made him laugh.   
“I need to hear you actually say it, doll. Tell me how much you want my dick in your tight little pussy and my fangs in your neck,” Bucky probed, and you moaned again. Fuck that bastard and his dirty talk.   
“I want it, all of it. Take me, please, Bucky,” you moaned, and that was all the push Bucky actually needed. 

He zipped the two of you to his bedroom where he made a quick work of your clothes.   
“I would take my time, but I have been waiting far too long for this. I promise, the second round will be much slower, and I’ll enjoy every sweet little part of you. But now, I just need to be inside you,” Bucky gritted through his teeth, watching you laying on the bed, splayed with your hair all around you, and your pussy already glistening from the juices running from you.   
He had been attracted to you ever since you moved in, and even more so when he first caught your scent. It was as if he laid down in strawberries with cream and sugar. He was high on you, and he never even got that close to you. 

But this was his chance. He knew exactly that you’d see him with that girl, and he waited for your reaction. So when you didn’t scream or faint, and just gawked at him, the arousal evident in your full-blown pupils, he knew he had you.   
And you coming to his apartment was just… _perfect._

He growled loudly as he dove in and kissed you for the first time. The second your lips touched it was like electricity went through your whole bodies, and you both visible shivered. Bucky had been alive for more than 200 years now, and he had never felt anything like this.   
His tongue invaded your mouth, and you happily gave him access, as long as his lips and hands stayed on your body. 

Bucky probed you with his fingers, smearing the wetness on your lips from your slit to your clit, and played with the little numb, while kissing you breathless.   
Your hips involuntarily buckled under the pressure he was applying on your bundle of nerves, and you weren’t sure what you wanted more: him finally penetrating you or his fangs breaking your skin. Fortunately, Bucky promised you both.   
He gathered some of your juices on his fingers and smeared it on his already achingly hard dick, and hissed at the wet sensation. He couldn’t wait any longer.   
Bucky looked at you once again, looking for any signs of discomfort, but when your hands outstretched for him, and your little palms made the grabby sign, he chuckled and stopped thinking about it. 

He gripped himself in his hand and guided himself to your opening, and not wasting any more time he just let it happen. He could feel your walls stretching around him, and he had to stop because the sensation was getting too much even for him.   
Damn, it was like you were made for him. 

You moaned and wiggled your hips, trying to get him to move and bottom out, which was precisely what Bucky did.   
You were breathing loudly, and chanting his name without him actually having to do anything. So when he actually did move, you were already on the verge of your orgasm. It didn’t take long, and Bucky guided you to your first climax, which made you scream in ecstasy and Bucky knew he didn’t want to hear anybody else screaming his name, ever again. You were perfect for him.  
It was when he felt your walls squeeze around him, that his fangs finally made themselves known, and when you opened your eyes, you were met with a pair of red eyes and teeth sticking out of Bucky’s mouth. 

But instead of screaming or covering from him, you embraced this form of him and caressed his cheek lovingly. You weren’t sure when the atmosphere changed because your initial goal was just to get him to fuck you. But while that was happening, it was as if your souls connected on another level, and it was now the most intimate moment of your adult life.   
Bucky started thrusting in and out of you in an almost inhuman speed, and just when you thought he would push his way right to your uterus, his face lowered to your neck, and you felt the sweet pain of his fangs breaking your delicate skin.   
It was a weird sensation, feeling your blood being sucked out of you. But, at the same time, it was the best thing ever, and you knew you were already addicted to this and hoped Bucky was as into as you were. 

Your hands were in his hair, pulling and gripping, trying to find some sort of grounding for all the things building inside you.   
It was when he growled into you that you let go for the second time, and your orgasm hit you like a tidal wave. You were shivering and jerking on the bed. That’s how good it felt.   
Bucky stopped sucking and just enjoyed knowing it was him that brought you to such state, and when you whispered his name tiredly, he couldn’t hold it anymore.   
He came with a grunt and painted your walls in white. He came so much it leaked around his shaft and down to the creak of your ass, but neither of you cared.   
When he finally pulled out, you sighed and buried your face in the nearby pillow, feeling more exhausted than ever in your life. 

Bucky smiled softly and ran for a wet rag to clean you both up, before he laid down next to you, letting himself enjoy the quiet moment and the afterglow that came with passionate sex. He listened to the soft thud of your heart and the way your blood hummed in your veins, and he knew at that very moment, that for the first time in his existence, he was addicted to something else than just blood. 


End file.
